


Owê, Loki

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Woman on Top
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 对Carol而言，击败一群想破坏某星球的怪物简直是家常便饭。但在事后不小心中毒却不是，毒药恰好是春药也不是，身边只有一个临时伙伴更加不是。更加糟糕的是，这个临时伙伴是雄性。





	Owê, Loki

**Author's Note:**

> 第四爱！PWP

对Carol而言，击败一群想破坏某星球的怪物简直是家常便饭。但在事后不小心中毒却不是，毒药恰好是春药也不是，身边只有一个临时伙伴更加不是。更加糟糕的是，这个临时伙伴是雄性。  
Carol Danvers并不是完全厌恶被男人上，但是被一个认识不到三个月的男人上还是有点勉为其难（不妨假设他的物种是人）。但有什么能难倒强大的Captain Marvel呢？计划很简单，强迫这个术士之类的临时伙伴变出假阳具，然后自己操他。  
就当是对他在酒馆舞弊的惩罚，只是恐吓，并不过分。  
“……这种毒雾并不是一种武器，而是他们的本能反应，因为他们是某种意义上的植物……Carol，你在听吗？”  
“我不在。说起来你知道我的名字，我却不知道你的。”Carol伸手抚摸他的黑色头发，“也许配置溶剂并不是最有效率的方法，我们可以选择更直接的：做爱。”  
Carol撩开他耳旁的头发，发现他的耳朵有点红。这么容易害羞？是处男吗？  
他腼腆地低下头，或者说是绅士地，总之，他握住了Carol的手。“乐意效劳，我的女士。”  
理所应当地，Carol提出了自己的要求：一根假阴茎，可以与阴蒂关联的那种。  
只要这个临时伙伴不是傻子，就能意识到她想操翻他。但Carol在他想溜之大吉前抓住了他：“你在这个国家受到通缉，如果你想过得好一些，就不要离开。我向你保证，这个过程不会有任何痛苦，你会非常舒服。而这一切都只是一夜情。”  
“Loki，我的名字。”Carol觉得她好像听说过这个名字。不过这并没有当务之急，消灭欲火重要。她没有深思。  
协议达成，下一步就是脱衣服。在Carol转身解开手环的一刹那，她发现Loki溜了。还好，这点距离对Carol而言并不是很远（对别人就不一定了），她把Loki抓了回来，用绳子绑好。手捆在后面，腿先绑在一起好了，需要的时候再解开。  
“你父亲没有教育过你要诚实守信吗？”Carol试图开个玩笑，活跃气氛。  
但显然失败了，因为Loki回答：“他自己就是个骗子、小偷，说下过弥天大谎，但还是我更胜一筹……”  
“你不是对我说你是个王子吗？就在我们第一天见面的时候，还是说这也是谎话？”Carol打断了Loki的滔滔不绝。  
“你显然不懂政治。”Loki嘲笑她。  
但过了一会，Loki就笑不出来了：Carol用他给出的那团能量造了个什么出来？小Thor都没有那么大（请不要误会，他们只是一起洗过澡，什么事都没有做）。  
Loki下意识地往后挪着，他的绿眼睛里泛出水光：“你疯了吗？你是不是没有见过真正的男人，没有男性会有那么大的阴茎。”水光是战略部署，既然她喜欢“羞辱”男性，那不妨顺了她的意。  
“我以为你会喜欢大一点的？”Carol的回答却淡淡的，让Loki心里凉了半截。  
看着Carol抚摸他的大腿，撸动他的阴茎，Loki意识到，他必须说点什么，说点什么来避免死在假阴茎上：“你不能这样做！我真的是一名亲王，我哥哥是一个真正的国王！如果你操了我，我哥哥会报复你的，他是砍下Thanos头颅的人，他是最强的复仇者！”  
Carol果真停下了，虽然只有片刻：“我怀疑你又在说谎，小骗子，我才是最强的复仇者。”小Loki已经高高昂起头，嘀嘀嗒嗒地。Carol的手指伸入了Loki的口腔，显然没指望Loki会配合，翻弄他的舌头，直至手指沾满唾液，然后将手指伸向那个紧逼的洞。  
这个洞并没有想象中那样难以开拓，也许是每个人体质不同？Carol没有细想Loki后面是不是处子，但显然细想了Loki的沉默。他安静地流泪，停止了反抗，泪水从眼眶滑到下巴，再打湿上衣。  
Carol用闲着的那只手替他擦去泪水，却被对方握住：“他……他死了吗？”  
“谁？”  
“Th-Thor，Thor Odinson，我的哥哥。”Loki哭泣着，看起来真的很伤心，就像一只受伤的小动物，或者说，就像一只受伤的、被人驯化了的小动物。  
Carol认识Thor，实力很强，但没有自己强。Thor Odinson当然还活着，只是没有以前的肌肉了。  
Loki的一声呻吟把Carol拉回现实，她好像不小心碰到他的前列腺了。他快射了，Carol估计着，可是自己还没有插进去呢，射太多次会不会不太好？严格来讲，这算是自己的操作失误……  
Carol把三根手指抽出，红色的肠肉因此露了出来。以前她从来没有见过男性直肠的内部景象……  
“……Thor还活着吗？”夹杂着抽泣声，Loki小声说。  
“是的，他还活着，”Carol扶稳假阴茎，一插到底，“但他现在胖得跟怀孕了似的。”  
“你说谎。”Loki被照顾得很好，Carol一边摆腰，一边柔情抚摸着小Loki。或许因为被照顾得太好了，过多的快感冲入脑海，他无法完全接受Thor胖得怀孕似的这个信息。  
Carol用小拇指刺激着小Loki的眼睛：“我没有说谎，说谎的是你。”  
感觉真的很奇怪，和平时自己动手不完全一样。有刺痛感，但在刺痛感过后……Carol说的对，非常舒服。  
一直留在Carol身边会不会是一个好选择？  
Carol不像Loki那样三心二意，她一直专注于这场性爱。她诧异于Loki的乳头颜色，粉色，一种接近于艳丽的粉色。她含住一边，吮吸，好像皮肤被提起，揉捏另一边。  
Loki又射了。Carol觉得男性射太多次真的不健康，她决定在自己爽够后结束这场性爱。  
在小Loki第三次昂首挺胸时，Carol觉得自己不得不爽够了。惩罚一个舞弊者是一回事，杀死一个舞弊者又是另一回事。  
“你的声音特别好听，我喜欢那种带着哭腔的感觉。”如果完事之后立即离开，Carol的良心上过不去，她说了点什么，但好像让事情变得更糟。  
Loki开始用她最喜欢那种呻吟声，抱着她，不让她离开：“求你了，我想继续，呜……”他的小洞一张一合，也在控诉着Carol的冷酷无情。  
最终，一天之内射了三次的Loki晕了过去。Carol不得不买下一艇飞船（她平日里在太空飞来飞去），来携带她的新情人。  
哦，顺便查查银河护卫队最近在哪，离他们远点。  


**Author's Note:**

> [噬元兽的小黑猫 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778654)


End file.
